On A Tempest Wave
by Dr1ft3r0I
Summary: High school sucks as it is, and Leon Greene knows it. His already drab life gets a bit more stir crazy with the appearance of Suicune, crazy biker chicks with psychotic Jolteon, and the daily bits of life in high school. It could be worse. He could be fighting a Dalek with spork.
1. Chapter 1

Life Sucks Sometimes

If there was one thing that Leon Greene despised, it was having to sit through eight hours of academic hell. Also known as Rustboro Central Middle School. It wasn't the classes that Leon hated, not by a long shot; it was the idiots he had to be near that drove him crazy. The guys were obsessed with football {the Unovan [American] version}, cars, how many pounds of lead weight they could lift at a time, and trying to get into a girls pants. The first three Leon simply didn't care about, and the last was something that Leon saw as demeaning to women everywhere. But then again, the girls weren't much better. The girls were obsessed with the football team, dressing in the worst outfits that Leon had ever seen, and as far as Leon knew, were dumber than a sack of potatoes. Which was funny because there were only a handful of blondes in the 2000+ female student body.

"Mr. Greene, would you please pay attention? If you aren't taking any notes, then I'm going to assume that you have mastered the concepts in this review for the final and are ready to teach the class," said Mrs. O, one of the most feared pre-algebra teachers in the school, to Leon, snapping him out of his mental discontent with the general student body. "Besides, I could use a little time to myself."

Leon groaned. "So, Leon, what will it be?" Mrs. O asked him, her face dead serious. "I'll take notes ma'am," the thirteen year old freshman answered, his head low as to not see the smirks of everybody's faces. Mrs. O nodded. Leon scowled. This was not going to be a good day.

Leon walked solemnly back to his house, his face still in a scowl. As predicted in pre-alg class, the rest of the day at school did not go well. His homework assignments for Biology, English 8, and Hoenn History somehow disappeared, he once again had to deal with the mindless chatter of the lunchroom, and the P.E. teacher had them run about three miles for the entire class hour. Leon could barely run a mile and a half on a good day, so it came as no surprise that he couldn't even finish the three miles.

Leon walked into his house and noted that neither of his parents were home. _Just the way I like it_, the teen thought to himself as he entered his room. Throwing his bag on his bed, Leon sat down in front of his desk and booted up his computer. It was then that he noticed a small package next to his computer monitor. Curious, Leon picked it up and smiled.

The package was from his uncle Dave, who worked as a freelance wreck diver. The last that Leon had heard from him, his uncle had just found a wreck in the Sinnoh that had contained the oldest known Pokeball in existence. He hadn't heard from him in about a month, so it was understandable that Leon was excited about the package. Ripping apart the paper, Leon tore up the package and his look of excitement quickly turned into a look of confusion.

He had expected some ruined old thing that would one would expect to find in a wreck. Leon instead found something that looked like an oversized marble. His confusion was only heightened by the small note found under the marble. Leon could easily read the somewhat ineligible script that was written by his uncle as he picked up the piece of paper.

_Hi Leon, listen, sorry about the orb, it was one of the only things I got off my last dive. The other thing I found was an old Pokeball that amazingly still had a Pokémon in it. A vaporeon I have decided to call Tempest, after the weather I somewhat found him in. The wreck was from back during the conquering of the Orange Islands, and had a lot of gold. And we both know that we love diving far too much to bother being rich. Anyway, I'm in the Johto region right now at a conference. I might get a chance to see you soon. Stay safe on your dives, alright? _

_Your Uncle, _

_Dave_

Leon shrugged as he put the note down and examined the orb, marble, whatever it was. It was about two inches across, and mostly clear, except for slight shimmer in the center which looked like a hexagon. It was fairly heavy for an object its size, so Leon looked around his room to find a place to put it. His options weren't promising. His closet was a mess, and so was the top of his dresser and desk. The only place that wasn't trashed was his nightstand, which had a clock/MP3 charger and a photo of Leon and his uncle diving off the coast of Mossdeep.

Leon quickly came back about five minutes later with a washer and put the marble on top off it. It wasn't fancy, but it would have to do for now. Yet just as Leon was about to go back on his computer, the phone rang.

_Dang it, who in the name of Giratina could be calling now_? Leon thought to himself grumpily. As he picked up the phone in the hallway, Leon happened to glance at the caller ID. It was, as he had suspected, his parents.

He lifted the phone up to his ear and was audibly assaulted by the sudden onslaught of talking people in the background, his mother yelling to make that her message of her and his father weren't going to be home tonight (again). Leon gave his mother a courtesy message of understanding before he hung up the phone.

His mother and father were members of the board of directors for the Devon Corporation; more specifically, they were the heads of the company's research and development division, so they made a fair amount of money. Yet for all that money, the two couldn't connect with Leon. They wanted him to go to a private school, go to college, and come work for Devon. Leon had wanted to be a Pokémon trainer for almost four years, battle the Elite Four, and maybe get a glimpse of some Legendary Pokémon.

The only person that Leon could really relate to was his Uncle Dave. And that was the other thing that separated Leon from his parents. His parents hated being near a body of water; Leon was essentially at home in the water. Leon was a certified SCUBA diver, and frequently dived on the weekends with his camera. With his uncle, Leon could really be himself.

Leon sighed. _Sometimes,_ he thought, _the world just sucks._


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell?

Three months passed since Leon received the orb from his Uncle Dave. One month of continued academic torture from his school, and two months since Leon had heard of his uncle in a diving magazine. The magazine had focused on the fact that Dave had found the long lost ship of the Emperor of the Orange Islands. It also gave Leon a glimpse of his uncle's new Pokémon, Tempest. From what he had read in the article, Tempest was still getting used to a modern life with a lack of royal luxuries. Other than that, the Vaporeon was a rather loyal water Pokémon.

Currently, Leon was on his computer, surfing the web out of curiosity. For three months now, the orb that Leon had started _growing_. At first, it was impossible to tell. But after about two weeks, Leon had noticed that it was definitely larger by about an inch. Now it was about the same size as his head. Which was now why Leon was searching the web for any information on exponential crystal growth.

A search, that Leon discovered, was very pointless. _Dammit, there's no info at all on this_, he thought. Groaning, the teen stretched his limbs out and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in the Rustboro area, with cloudless skies, light winds, and a rather comfortable temperature of 82°F. _Know what,_ he thought,_ I need to go diving._ With that, Leon headed out to the beach, a five minute bike ride from his house, SCUBA gear in his bike's trailer.

Suicune watched as the boy left his den with the cumbersome dive equipment, not sure when he was going to come back. After nearly an hour of waiting, Suicune edged herself out into the more or less open backyard of the boy and walked towards his home.

She could feel her offspring's Aura inside, but for the life of her, could not figure how to get into the den. Then Suicune remembered something that Mew had said once during one of Arceus' meetings. Mew had seen this human movie where the hero, a reformed crook, had locked himself out of his house and had to use a credit card to get back in. Granted, Suicune was in no way affiliated with Johto Express, but she did have the next best thing.

Bringing a ribbon closer to the crack of the door, Suicune briefly wondered if what Mew said was nothing more than a pile of Magikarp poo. Ten seconds later, the door swung open suddenly, catching Suicune both by surprise and on the nose. Going inside after getting over the pain in her nose, Suicune could now better sense her cub, as well as get its scent. After going up some stairs, down a hall and through yet another door, Suicune finally saw her offspring.

The cub had grown rather well during the almost four months that she had last seen it. Trotting closer to the egg with her cub in it, Suicune gently nudged the crystalline shell with her muzzle, projecting some of her Aura into the cub and giving it a brief, telepathic message.

_Do not fear my little one; no matter where you are, I will be with you. You are in good hands._

Suicune walked out of the room and sensing running water in another room, went in there to rest.

_Three hours later…_

Leon came back into his room, freshly showered and now somewhat more relaxed than when he left. Unbeknownst to Leon, he had missed seeing Suicune in the same bathroom by about three minutes; the Water Dog had switched residence from the bathroom tub to Leon's closet. He went back to his computer when he realized that something was…different about his room. The teen looked around the room and almost missed the most obvious thing in his room: the orb. Only thing was, it was moving on its own.

Leon, to his credit, managed to still long enough to say a brief comment before he fell into his chair at the spectacle.

"Sweet mother of frakkin' Reshiram…"

_It was struggling to break free. For all that it could remember, it had been in a warm, dark place, just waiting for the right time. But the time for what? It didn't know, until now: the world that it had lived in for all of its existence had gotten too small, and now it was time to burst free, to fulfill this strange urge to move…and to find the source of that soothing voice._

Leon watched as the orb –no, _egg_- cracked and started to hatch. Against his better judgment, Leon got up and inched closer to the egg, wondering just what was going to hatch. He was about two feet away from it when two things happened that Leon did not expect at all; first, something came out of Leon's closet and slammed him into the floor. The resulting shockwave sent the already precariously positioned egg off Leon's nightstand and crash onto the floor right next to him. What then occurred was something that Leon would have never assumed possible: the egg crashed onto the floor, breaking into tiny pieces, and low and behold, a newborn Pokémon saw the light of day –as well as a bit of clutter beneath Leon's bed- for the first time.

Leon had read up on Legendary Pokémon since he was about seven years old, but even he was amazed at the small ball of blue and violet fur that was now whimpering on his floor. He also no longer needed to see what it was that had slammed him onto the ground.

A baby Suicune. In his bedroom.

What_. The. HELL?_


	3. Authors Notes

Notes from the author.

To any and all readers of this fanfic.

Leon is not the character Green, nor is he of any relation. Also, Leon has acquaintances, one of whom will named soon in the next few chapters, and is based on a RL friend of mine. If there are any readers from Kwaj, then you should know who Mrs. O is based on, mwhahahahahahaha!

In terms of my other story, Dragon's Heart, the actual chapter 6 is slowly being hammered into shape. Expect epic ass-kicking on the evil metal turkey (I just had Thanksgiving ok. I have to have some sense of literary humor.).

Until the next update, my faithful (and irregular) readers.


	4. Chapter 3

A Tad Bit More Interesting

_I have to admit,_ Leon thought to himself as he held a bag of ice to his aching shoulder blade, _I'm lucky that I even managed to see Suicune, much less her cub._ The only reason that Leon assumed that Suicune was a girl was because when the Aurora Pokémon slammed him onto his bedroom floor, his shoulder hit the floor. Hard. And that wasn't even taking into account the paw shaped bruise forming on his left shoulder.

Suicune had let Leon get up…only after she had taken the cub into her jaws, glared threateningly at him, and left the building. Leon had managed to reach his window as he saw the Legendary walk into the trees. And for a brief second, Leon could have sworn that the cub looked right into his eyes before it disappeared.

That was about an hour ago. Leon sighed as he remembered where he had gotten the egg.

_Uncle Dave has a lot of explaining to do the next time he calls._

_Two weeks later, somewhere near Rustboro_

Suicune awoke to the noise of her cub slipping down the path of the den she had hastily constructed. Smiling to herself, Suicune went over to where the cub lay and gently picked it up in her jaws. The Legendary walked back over to where she had laid, put the cub down, and proceeded to give it a tongue bath.

The cub squirmed, trying to get away from the all-encompassing bath that Suicune was giving it. It wanted to leave the den and run, run as fast as it could, with that one being by its side….

12:35 p.m., Rustboro Central High School Cafeteria

Leon absentmindedly pushed around the school potatoes around his tray, bored out of his mind. For the past two weeks, Leon could think of nothing but Suicune and her cub. It certainly didn't help that he had kept a bit of the eggshell on his nightstand, and that Uncle Dave hadn't been in contact in months. Now, Leon couldn't even think of diving, snorkeling, or snapping pictures of the local wildlife.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Leon looked up, in part because someone had asked him a question, and also because whoever it was had scared the living heck out of him. Leon saw a guy about his age standing across the table from him. He was thin, and the pale color of the guy's skin made him seem sort of sickly. The blonde hair didn't help either. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a grey jacket.

At the same time, the new guy was making his own observations about Leon. Five foot six, roughly a hundred and twenty-five, one hundred thirty pounds. Straight, close cropped hair the color of a Mightyena's fur sat on top of his head, with eyes the same shade as an oak tree looking at him. Leon at the moment was wearing black jeans, a dark grey shirt, and a black denim jacket. On the right side of his face, there was what appeared to be a pair of slash marks…

"Sure, go ahead," Leon said, waving his arm over the empty fold-up table. "It's not like anyone objects."

"Thanks," said the new guy as he sat down. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Leon," replied the aforementioned teen curtly. "And yours?"

"Cameron Freeman. Why do you sit over here? Not enough room elsewhere?"

Leon shook his head. "No, it's because the only things that those {insert colorful swear word of choice here} talk about are things that I have no interest in." Leon crossed his arms as he said this.

"Oh," muttered Cameron. He didn't say anything for a total time of about three seconds before he asked Leon a question. "Leon, what do you know about Legendary Pokémon?"

Leon glanced over at Cameron. "Enough to know not to mess with them. Especially," Leon paused for effect. "If the Legendary is in your bedroom waiting for an egg to hatch."

Cameron stared at him. For a brief second, Leon felt a pang of worry – had he accidentally shut down this guy's brain? That feeling was gone the second Cameron started talking.

"You had a Legendary in your room? Which one was it?" He asked excitedly, leaning over the table closer to Leon.

Now Leon was surprised. Normally, nobody wanted to talk with Leon, seeing as he didn't fit the mold of tough football player. That and his parents weren't exactly blue collar workers. "Um, Suicune," Leon replied uneasily.

"Cool! What was Suicune like?" asked Cameron excitedly, just as the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over. Leon shrugged.

"Protective, just like any good parent is. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," said Cameron. "Want to join the cross country team?"

Leon soon found out that Cameron shared the next three classes with him, and that cross country tryouts were to be held in a week.

Needless to say, Leon's life just got a tad bit more interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

A Friendship Formed

One Week Later, 5:45 p.m.

Cameron stood in awe in front of Leon's house. "Leon, you live here? What do your parents do for a living?" he asked, his eyes fixated on the massive marble Growlithe statues flanking Leon's driveway.

"They work for the Devon Corporation's research and development branch," Leon said as he keyed in the number that would open up the side door. The door clicked open, and Leon ushered Cameron onto the property. After about a minute of walking up the driveway, Leon and Cameron finally reached the front door.

"My parents aren't home, so don't worry about meeting them. Kitchen's to the right," Leon said as he and Cameron entered the house, pointing to the important areas of the house. "Bathrooms are down that hall, second door on the right, upstairs, second door on the left, and my room is just past there." Leon walked up the spiraling staircase, a still awestruck Cameron following him.

Leon entered his room and stood off to the side as Cameron gazed at how…simple Leon's room was. "So where did the cub hatch?" Cameron asked, looking at Leon. Leon simply pointed at the front of his nightstand.

"Can I ask you something Cameron?" inquired Leon.

"Yeah, sure, ask away," replied the blonde headed teen. Leon took a deep breath.

"How come you believe me? Most people would just call me crazy and give me a swirly. After all, ninety-nine point nine percent of the human population don't even get a glimpse of a Legendary, much less get slammed to the floor by one," Leon stated/asked his associate.

Cameron froze as he was looking at Leon's rather interesting video game collection. He turned to look at Leon. "Promise not to laugh?" Cameron asked dejectedly, head hung low. Leon raised an eyebrow in befuddlement.

"Yeah, I promise."

Cameron fidgeted as he spoke. "Well, I used to live in Rota, near the palace, and when I was little…" Cameron seemed extremely nervous as he fell silent. Leon waited patiently. "Well," Cameron continued, "I got turned into Pichu and was forced to play with Mew." At the mention of Mew, the blonde shuddered.

Leon nodded in sudden understanding. Normally, meeting a Legendary Pokemon would be great memory; however, in both his and Cameron's cases, they had been rather painful to say the least.

"You know," said Leon, who stopped to make sure that Cameron was looking at him. After the blonde met the black-haired teen's gaze of amusement, Leon continued. "I can honestly say that we are going to as thick as **legendary** thieves," Leon stated with a grin. Cameron smiled.

"Cool. Now, Leon, do you have any idea why Coach Talley is obsessed with hills? I mean, there is no way…" Cameron started talking to Leon about cross-country, a game called Dungeons and Dragons™, and just about life in general.

Leon Greene was not a person whose friendship was easily gained. But if one were to at least share something in common with him, and was willing to help bail each other out of jail and not mind the absurd amount of dough that Leon happened to have, then chances were, you'd have a pretty damn loyal friend by your side.

###

**To all those out there, I wish a Merry Christmas, even though this chapter is probably not going to be uploaded on Christmas! Please, review. I cannot write any better if you guys don't give me constructive criticism. Do expect an update for ****Dragon's Heart**** soon though. Chapter six is almost done! Oh, and I must ask, what should I name the Suicune cub, and what gender should it be? Do tell in your reviews, I do not trust polls, as I cannot make up names myself. **

**Dr1ft3r0I, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hunted…

_Two and a Half Months Later_

_Verdanturf, 1: 25 p.m._

It was a bright day over Verdanturf, with clear skies, a brisk northern wind, and an unusually large cross country meet happening near the outskirts.

On the starting line of the next event, Leon stretched, his face trying not to show the nervousness that he felt inside.

"Dude, you'll be fine. Just keep running like you always do and you'll break seven."

Leon looked over to his friend Cameron, who stood about a foot away {to clarify, this **is** a large meet; it should be assumed that the start lines are packed}. "How can I relax? This is the first time that my parents have even **been** to a cross country meet, and they think I'm going to be in the top ten just because I have Devon running shoes in my closet," he retorted, half listening as the referee came up and explained the course. The shoes were something that Leon used as weights when diving.

"Leon, you're already in the top twenty for JV for the region," Cameron said as the ref started counting down. "And that's without any stupid, designer running shoes."

"Yeah, yeah," Leon muttered as the race started. _I'm fifteenth out of twentieth and I'm wearing running shoes from an independent company called Nike._

Suicune sprang through the woods, her cub following. Her child had grown rather well, but still wasn't able to control the powers that came with being a Legendary. Or, for that matter, even the basic skills needed to survive. There had been several occasions where a mighty gust of wind had blown over a trailer; thankfully, nobody had been inside the poorly designed homes, which eased Suicune's consciousness somewhat.

Suicune looked back and saw that her cub was looking at a couple of humans running nearby, surrounded by other cheering humans. Sighing, Suicune walked over to her cub.

The cub looked up at its mother as she came up. [Meema, can I run with them? Please?] the cub asked, its head cocked to the side. Suicune mentally twitched her eye. _Dammit, what did that human do while she was in the egg?_ She thought as Suicune answered her child.

[No, you cannot run with the humans. They are vile, greedy creatures that love to kidnap little cubs who are curious,] Suicune bluntly told her cub while watching the humans run. Suddenly she saw a familiar human run by, his face focused and determined.

[Let's go,] Suicune commanded her cub, turning to run off into the forest. She started running, and so did the cub. But it was only about five minutes later that Suicune realized that her offspring had run in a different direction.

Leon was breathless, but he didn't think about it. In fact, he really couldn't think of anything at the moment. That was probably the one upside to running in a race, you didn't have any energy to think, you simply had to focus. Right now, in the back of Leon's head, his body was complaining about his leg muscles burning, his lungs were exhausted, his feet felt like lead, and there was a baby Suicune standing in the woods a few dozen feet away in front of him.

Leon could only register a second of surprise before he focused back on running. But the sight of the cub did something to him, spurred some sort of drive in him. Leon didn't notice that he ran faster, or that he soon passed eight other runners. He did notice however, that the cub had followed him discreetly in the woods, simply keeping pace with him.

A small smile crossed Leon's face as he sprinted the last two hundred meters over to the finish line, crossing it, and finally coming to a stop about thirty feet after he crossed the line. He panted as a race official gave him some water to calm his now queasy stomach, and saw his coach run up to him with joy.

"Eighteen forty, Leon! You are burning kid!" Coach yelled out happily to Leon. Leon nodded his thanks as he drank the water. At the same time he was looking for the cub. He couldn't see the cub in the tree line due to all of the people crowding around him. Even if he could, Leon wouldn't have seen the cub as Suicune had since reached the cub and quickly spirited it back into the woods.

"Leon! Leon!" Leon turned to see his parents come towards him. His mother was over excited, and his dad was simply smiling. "Leon we are so proud of you! Tonight, you can get anything you want okay, just be reasonable," his mother told him, tears rolling down her face in joyful rivulets. Leon smiled, if only for a moment.

"Thanks Mom," Leon said to his mother, which sent her to an even deeper level of joyful hysterics. Mentally, the teen was groaning with derision. _The one thing that I've wanted and __**is still**__ reasonable is me being a trainer._

As Leon walked to his parent's car after hearing the results (which made his mother almost faint with happiness), he managed to look at Cameron as they walked past the team's tent. The blonde traced an image of a Pokeball in the air in front of him, head tilted quizzically at Leon. _Think you'll get a Pokémon?_ Leon had his hand flat in the air and rapidly tilted it side to side. _Who knows?_ Leon waved good bye to his friend as he entered the rather expensive BMW that his mother usually drove.

From a hidden spot up in the tree line, a lone figure had watched the cross country meet. She, as evidenced by the overall chest area, was dressed primarily in cloths that looked very similar to the gear professional motorcycle racers wore, minus the helmet. That is, the thing on her head wasn't a normal helmet {If you guys haven't read Dragon's Heart, chapter six which I'll soon be adding, then I'll give you the following disclaimer: I cannot describe armor, or anything that looks like armor very well. The only references I can give are things from Halo, which in this case, is the CQC helmet from Reach}.

It was grey, and the visor a deep, blood red that reflected everything she saw. The small etchings of a Rayquaza on both cheek guards completed the look of someone who was not to be messed with. Currently, the lady was looking down at where Leon was, which at this particular moment, was his mother's car. As they drove off, a tiny, but very powerful camera captured an image of the license plate. Eight seconds later, she smiled under the helmet. She had a Legendary to hunt, and she knew where it was headed.

**Mwahahahaha, a cliffhanger! And we now get a glimpse of the villain, and of evil things to come. What ill misfortune will befall Leon Greene and Suicune? Who the h*** knows, I haven't written that chapter yet! Anyway, this will be a belated Christmas gift to everybody, and yes, I will update ****Dragon's Heart**** very soon. Anyway, please review. I cannot stress this enough, please review! I cannot write better if you don't tell me what to improve. Oh, and would you kindly please tell what to name the cub, and gender should it be? I will select what I think is best for the cub and story (if the name isn't from English language, then would you please give me a translation). Thank you, and have a happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 6

…And Hunted

_Greene Residence, 7:15 p.m._

Leon sat at the table eating dinner, watching his mother. So far, his mom was in a really good mood; this elation very much evident as Leon's mom had actually asked for a vacation from work the next few days. Leon could actually count the number of times his mom had actually taken a non-mandatory company vacation on one hand.

"Hey Mom," Leon timidly asked. His mother looked up with a smile on her face. "I know what I want as a gift," Leon stated nervously. His mother nodded, urging him on.

Leon took a deep breath and said in a rush, "_IwanttobeaPok__é__montrainer!"_ For a moment, silence hung over the table as Leon's parents processed this. And then hell's fury came in the form of Leon's mother.

"**Absolutely not**!" his mother yelled. "You are going to college and work for Devon, not waste your time wandering around aimlessly! Harold, tell our son that this is a stupid idea." Mrs. Greene looked over at her husband with a fierce gleam in her eyes. Leon gulped. His dad didn't speak much, but when he did, then it had the power of an international law.

Mr. Greene sighed as he looked up from his food. He looked solemnly at Leon, and then at his wife. He stood up, the eyes of his family following as Mr. Greene walked over to Leon and grasped his son on the shoulder.

"Son, don't make the same choice I did. You'll regret it forever," Mr. Greene said as he took a well-folded piece of paper out from his pocket and offered it to Leon. Leon took it, and uneasily unfolded it, oblivious to his mother moving in behind him. Both he and his mother gasped as they saw the trainer registration form in Leon's hands. The paper was already filled out with the exception of the trainer's signature.

"Dad, how did you…" Leon started to say before his mother yelled at her husband.

"Harold, how could you? You are dooming our son to a future on the streets!" she cried out. Mr. Greene for his part, crossed his arms, his brow furrowed in anger.

"Evelyn, I gave up being a trainer to marry you. I climbed up the company ladder for you. I never did anything for myself," Mr. Greene put his arm on Leon's shoulder, "Or for Leon. I've seen the photos he has in his room, and the engineering sketches he has." Leon's eyes went wide. His dad had gone into his room? That was definitely something different, as it was usually his mom who went in. His dad continued. "He develops photos that deserve to be in an art gallery. The sketches were well…horrible."

His parents continued to argue as Leon got up from the table and left. He left through the back door and ran to the beach, unaware of how fate was going to unfold.

Private Beach, 7:30 p.m.

Suicune was fuming as she paced the sands. Her cub was sitting on the sand a few feet away, its body low to the ground as it watched its mother in fear.

[You deliberately ran towards the humans, and it was right after I told you _**not**_ to do it!] Suicune snarled. The cub cowered, a whimper leaving its throat. But Suicune was nowhere near finished with her lecture. [What possessed you to go up to the humans, who have pokeballs, and run right next to them?] Suicune asked, the Legendary's voice offering absolutely no argument on the subject.

[I wanted to run with him,] the cub whimpered softly, avoiding the gaze of its mother.

[Why?] was the tense, clipped, and very angry response of Suicune. The cub continued the curl up in fright. [I will **not** ask again.]

[I felt…like running with him. H-h-he made me feel happy Meema,] the cub whined, a tear falling from its right eye. Suicune huffed in annoyance. Her offspring just had to make an Aura Bond with a pathetic human. If only her heat hadn't driven her nuts…

Suddenly, the pair of them heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Suicune quickly stood over the cub, her eyes burning with a mixture of anger and motherly protectiveness. They did not expect the sight of Leon almost running into them. The only reason he didn't was because he tried stopping, the loose sand gave him no traction at all, which in turn, caused him to fall unceremoniously onto his butt. Suicune growled in rage.

[_**You!**_] was the general translation of the low, threatening growl that came from Suicune's throat. The cub for that matter, brightened up at the sight of Leon and yipped happily at him. Suicune looked down at her offspring and glared, silencing any more cries of joy that the cub had.

Leon saw this and sighed. "I know how you feel little fella," he said, getting up on his elbows. The next thing he knew, Suicune was in his face, and he was again pinned to the ground in a rather painful fashion. "Ow," he groaned as Suicune snarled down at him. {This writer cannot write the entire translation of what Suicune was saying, as a large portion of it consists of profanity that is too harsh for this story and would thus remove this story from the site. The overall gist of it is the following: "_What the **** did you do to my child?_"}

Leon didn't understand what it was that was being said, but even he could figure out that Suicune was not happy about something. However, he didn't get to respond as the cub cried out in fear. Both Leon and Suicune turned to look at what had scared the cub and froze momentarily.

The two of them saw what appeared to be a lady in motorcycle gear, if only the helmet hadn't given her away. The lady was also being trailed by a Jolteon who frankly, appeared to be rather evil, if the wicked grin on its muzzle was any indication. The pair were calmly walking up to the cub, as if they didn't even consider Suicune a threat.

Suicune growled at the new threat and got off of Leon. What she did next was a wonderful textbook example of a mother trying to protect her child. Try, because as soon as she was close to the cub, the Jolteon emitted a massive burst of lightning at her. The lightning hit Suicune dead on, and she crashed into the sand. The woman laughed, a harsh, mechanical sound that spoke of ill will, and looked at where the cub was. Only thing was, there was no cub, only a teenager that was quickly running away.

Leon had no idea what was going on, but the adrenaline in his system was currently making him run at a speed close to what he had in his latest meet, carrying a forty-five and a half pound Legendary cub, and getting away from a crazy biker chick. The cub looked at him in the eye and whimpered. "It's okay, the crazy lady isn't going to get you," he assured it, running not for home, but rather for the Pokémon Center in Rustboro. Leon sighed. It was going to be a _long_ run there, and he didn't know if he and the cub were being hunted at this moment.


	8. Chapter 7

The Start of Something New

It was almost dawn when Leon reached the Pokémon Center, cub still wrapped up in his arms. He was exhausted after carrying the cub almost thirty miles from the beach to the city. Leon slowed down before he reached the doors and put the cub down. It had fallen asleep somewhere around the seventh mile, which was about eight hours ago.

The cub stirred briefly, then went still, eyes still closed in slumber. Leon grimaced as he weighed his options. One, he could go in, get the cub healed, call the authorities, and let them deal with the crazy lady. Or, he could go in, get the cub healed, finalize his trainer registration, and start the journey he had wanted for nearly four years. Leon sighed as he realized what he had to do.

He picked up the cub and went through the sliding glass doors into the Center. Leon saw a Chansey at the front desk. One look at Leon and what he had in his arms sent the medical Pokémon into fit of hysterics. Leon, up to this point, never knew that such a little Pokémon could scream so damn loud. Neither, apparently, did the Suicune cub in his arms as it woke up to the Chansey's shrill cries and began to cry out in fear.

"Could you please keep it down? The cub was sleeping just fine until you screamed," Leon told the Chansey just as a Nurse Joy came in.

"What is going on here?" Nurse Joy cried out, her eyes on the Chansey standing on the front desk. The diminutive Pokémon gestured wildly towards Leon, and the nurse looked over at him.

Nurse Joy honestly didn't know what to think of the boy holding a Suicune cub in his arms. He seemed tired, winded, and by the look in his eyes, Joy could easily tell that the boy was close to snapping.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal this cub for me? I need to do a few things," Leon told the nurse. Both the cub as it was being handed to the nurse and the nurse herself looked at Leon in confusion as he went to the phones off to the side of the main atrium.

Nurse Joy looked down at the cub in her arms. "Well," she calmly said to the cub, "Let's get you checked up, okay?"

The cub had no idea what was going on, but there was one thing it knew for certain; it was sure as hell was going to put up a heck of a fight until **he** came back.

Leon waited for his mom to pick up the phone. He knew that she probably hated his guts for breaking her heart right now, but this was probably the only chance he would have to speak with his mother for a while.

As he pretty much expected, nobody answered the phone. Instead, Leon got his family's wonderful answering machine. Sighing, he simply hung up the phone. With the phone still in hand, Leon dialed the number for Cameron's house.

In the few months that Leon had known Cameron, he had learned one thing: unless it was a school day, there were only two reasons that Cameron would wake up before eleven o'clock. One was fresh blueberry buckle. The other was any news from Leon regarding his life.

"Hello, this is _ speaking, who is it?" The voice of Cameron's mom came over the speaker. Leon smiled slightly.

"Hi, Mrs. Freeman, this is Leon, is Cameron up yet?" Leon replied, his voice surprisingly chipper for someone who hadn't slept for over a day.

"For once, he is. _Cameron! Leon's on the phone!_" Leon could easily visualize Mrs. Freeman yelling down the stairs for Cameron. A few seconds later, Cameron's voice emanated from the phone's speaker.

"Hey man what's up?" Leon shrugged.

"I'm about to finalize my trainer registration, and was wondering if you wanted to come along," Leon said, his gaze looking back at the entrance for the Pokémon care unit. At the moment, Leon could faintly hear sounds of a struggle. That, and the rather melancholy cries of a certain Pokémon.

"DO I WANT TO COME ALONG? ARE YOU NUTS? OF COURSE I WANT TO COME ALONG?" Cameron yelled over the phone. Leon practically had to stand away from the phone so that he didn't suffer any hearing loss. _Thank Arceus Cameron already has a trainer license,_ Leon thought.

"Great, just pack some clothes, and come to the Pokémon center at about eleven, alright?"

"Gotcha," said Cameron as he hung up the phone. Leon smiled as he hung up the phone and walked back towards the ward that currently contained a very upset Suicune.

_Somewhere, 8:12 a.m._

Suicune woke slowly, her body screaming in pain. Opening one eye just a crack, the female Legendary saw that she was in a cage, and in a dark, foreboding room. Growling, she attempted to stand, only to crash back down on the floor.

Minutes passed by. Or was it hours? Suicune couldn't tell. She had always relied on the sun to keep time, so now, she had absolutely no idea as to what time it was.

_*Gurrrrgggggle*_

Scratch that, Suicune knew what time it was, this would be about the time that she and her cub would eat a light breakfast of Oran berries, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. Suicune set her head down on her forepaws, her expression gloomy.

_If only I hadn't been so controlling,…_thought the Legendary as she tried to pass the time away resting. She would soon be spending a lot of time doing that.

Leon was impressed. For a Pokémon its size, the cub was able to knock out the Chansey, scratch Nurse Joy several times, and was kicking and howling while she gave it a checkup. Heck, the moment he entered the room, the cub calmed down a little bit just in time for Nurse Joy to jab a syringe full of tranquilizer into the cub.

Leon was currently sitting in front of Nurse Joy's desk, waiting for her to finalize his registration. Hearing the nurse's chair squeak, Leon looked up to the nurse's smiling face.

"Okay, your registration is complete. Now, we have a selection of starters…" Nurse Joy said to Leon, only for him to interrupt.

"I'd like the cub I brought in as a starter," Leon stated, his body and gaze daring the poor nurse to disagree. Fortunately, Nurse Joy saw this and huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, the cub's yours. But I have to warn you –" Nurse Joy said as a loud clanging came from outside her office, Leon's happy face quickly turning into shock as a forty – five and three quarter pound bundle of energy flew through the door and collided with his stomach. "She has a lot of attitude, so I hope you're ready."

A thumbs up was the only indication Nurse Joy got from the boy on her office floor that he had understood.

And thus, the new day heralded the start of something new.

**Sorry to all my fans out there. The reason I haven't updated in a while is 1)writer's block, 2)school, and 3) my near perpetual laziness. I have also taken the liberty of deciding the cubs gender, since ****some****people**** *readers* didn't read the new bold font on the bottom of the webpage telling them to give me ideas. For that, the only thing left is the name. Anyway, this is the author, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back! To all of you who've been waiting around for an update, I'm sorry. It's just that, I've had a bad case of writer's block on this story, and hence the **_**long**_** period of nothing. So, here is the newest chapter to 'On a Tempest Wave!' And a big thank you to Adin Terim, who's gotten me off my arse and back to writing this fic! And thanks to him again for giving me a name for the cub! So now, on with the story!**

[][][]

_Naming_

Leon looked down at the cub in his arms. Currently, she was snuggled up close to him, resting after her relatively harrowing ordeal of being looked at by a medical professional. The young high-schooler sighed as he thought about his future, - no, not just his future, but the future of the cub, and possibly his friend as well.

That psychotic biker chick was still out there, and he had no idea when he would meet her again (more like ambushed – that woman could probably sneak up on a beholder). Not only that, but he didn't have a clue as to how strong her Pokémon were, other than the Jolteon being able to take on Suicune and win. There was also the issue of training a Legendary. Most people, as far as Leon knew, had never seen a Legendary, and there were more than a few groups willing to ghost him to get the cub.

_What am I going to do?_ Thought Leon. The cub yawned in sleep and adjusted her body to lie up against Leon better.

[][][]

Cameron strolled into the lobby of the Pokémon Center, waving to the resident Nurse Joy at the front desk. Looking around, he saw the back of Leon's head, the dark, buzz cut hair a fairly good way of identifying his friend. Cameron walked around to where his friend could see him, and promptly dropped his jaw in surprise.

Laying down on Leon's lap was Suicune…or at least, a miniature version of her. Both it and Leon were asleep, and with a slight twitch from the cub….

_Swack!_

"Omff!" Leon grunted as a pale blue forelimb whacked him in the frijoles, pain bursting out through his eyes. That was when he promptly noticed his friend. "Oh, hi Cameron. How ya doin'?" he asked.

Cameron was still in shock. He had had the misfortune of meeting _one_ Legendary Pokémon in his life, and the blonde wasn't sure about what would happen with a second. So he shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess," Cameron said. "What about you?"

Now it was Leon's turn to shrug. "Frank and beans are bruised, but I'll live. Still don't know how I'm going to keep her a secret from my parents," he said quietly, looking down at the cub. Cameron laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not every day you find a Legendary Pokémon walking around with your kid," he said. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Hey Cameron, think I can hang out at your place for a while?" Leon asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure," Cameron replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Family issues. Mom didn't take the news well."

Cameron looked down. "Oh."

Leon nodded as the cub woke up. Shaking her head, the cub looked up to see Leon's face, and that of a rather pale human nearby. The cub shirked back into Leon, remembering the nurse and the human that captured her mother. Leon gently stroked the cub's back. "It's okay," he told the bundle of fur in his lap. "Cameron's a friend of mine."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. Hey Leon, I have to ask, how did you even find a Suicune cub?"

Leon gave his friend the _are-you-kidding_? look. "Remember the time I told that a Suicune egg hatched in my room?"

"Yeah."

Leon pointed to the cub.

Cameron's eyes widened. "Ohh," he said quietly. "I get it. So, hey Leon, you need a Pokéball?" Leon stared into space, realizing that yes, he now needed the ubiquitous tool of all trainers. Leon nodded dumbly. Cameron dug into one of the pockets of his backpack and took out a Great Ball. "Here ya go," the blonde said to his darker haired compatriot.

"Thanks," Leon said before looking down at the cub. "Hey, I'm going to have to put you in this for your safety, okay?" he told the cub. The cub whimpered, remembering the stories that her mother told her about Pokéballs. Leon smiled gently down at her. "You'll be safe, I promise. It's just so that people like that crazy lady at the beach don't get the wrong idea." The cub looked at Leon, her ruby eyes staring into Leon's shaded green. She then turned away, and tapped the center of the Great Ball with her muzzle. The ball snapped open, and in a swirl of red energy, the Suicune cub was sucked into the confines of the round object. It shook for a few seconds before emitting a sharp _click_!

Leon smiled briefly before standing up. Turning to his friend, Leon sighed. "Hey Cam, how'd you get here anyway?"

Cameron jerked a thumb to the doors. "I took the bus. Why?"

Leon looked down at his feet. "Cause I don't have change for the bus," he said quietly. Cameron looked at his friend and laughed.

"That's what you're so glum about? Bus fare? Dude, you're okay!" Cameron said, trying to hold back his laughter as the two of them walked outside. "I've got plenty of spare change to cover us."

Leon smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," he said. "Need to stop at my house for a bit to grab some clothes and my schoolwork, not to mention my camera and computer."

Cameron shrugged as they came to the bus stop. "Okay. Hey, what are you going to name the cub?"

Leon groaned. "Cameron, I haven't got a clue. I mean, seriously, what do kind of a name can you give a Legendary that isn't overused, bland, insulting, or some combination of the three?"

Cameron shrugged.

[][][]

_One bus ride later…_

Leon and Cameron walked back up the driveway to Leon's house, their moods rather dour. Cameron, because for all intents and purposes, was a stranger to Leon's family life, and Leon because of, well, his mother. The two of them soon entered the house and ran into Mrs. Greene herself. She and Leon stared at each other for several seconds before she huffed in a mixture of sadness and anger. "Leon, we're going to host a party here for your…success at the meet yesterday. You _will_ be there," she stated. Leon huffed angrily.

"Yes _mom_," he replied sarcastically. The older woman frowned and stormed off to a room down the hall of the 'house.' Cameron turned to his friend uneasily.

"Hey Leon, you want me to be here tonight? You know, to give you some emotional support?" he asked the dark haired teen. Leon nodded as they went up the staircase to his room. The two went in, and Leon quickly packed up a suitcase full of clothes, threw in a tooth brush, his computer, camera, a few memory cards, his other camera, four rolls of film for the other camera, and then the fragment of the cub's eggshell. Sighing, Leon turned to his friend.

"Cameron, this is going to be a formal party. So, dress your best, okay?" Leon said. Cameron nodded.

"I'll be back before it starts," Cameron said, running out the door before Leon could speak.

The teen sighed and took his Great Ball out. Seconds later, the cub was now back in Leon's room. The small Suicune quickly pounced on Leon and started licking his face clean. "Okay okay, I get it, you missed me!" Leon said as he gently pulled the cub off of him. The cub looked at him, her streamer like tails whipping about excitedly. "Look, I need you to stay here tonight, okay?" The cub tilted her head in confusion. Leon sighed. "My mother is throwing me a party, and I don't think she'd react well to the fact that you're here." The cub whimpered and put her head dead on Leon's lap.

Leon sighed as he stroked the indigo fur atop the cub's head. "I know," Leon said. "But look. We'll only be here for tonight, and then we're out of here. So," Leon tilted the cub's head so that she and him were looking in each other's eyes. "Promise to behave in here for tonight while I get grilled by my mother's bosses." The cub nodded and Leon continued to pet her. "Now, what to name you?"

The cub shrugged as she leaned into Leon's touches. Leon looked out the window. Then it hit him. Canace…from his world history class. It came from the old language from the central peninsula of Kanto, and it meant something like 'child of the breeze' or something like that. Leon looked down at the cub. "Hey, how do you like the name 'Canace?'" The cub yipped and nuzzled him. Leon smiled and stroked the underside of Canace's chin.

**To be continued…**


End file.
